


When Captain America Throws His Mighty Shield (9/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: CapSilver, M/M, captainsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes a miscalculation that is sure to thrill the 11 o'clock news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Captain America Throws His Mighty Shield (9/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-Sh*t Challenge #9: Public Embarassment

"Wanda!" Steve hollered as Skurge the Executioner made to strike the mutant down. 

"I have got her!" Pietro shouted as he finished tying up the Enchantress.  He tossed her into Hulk's arms before speeding off to aid his sister.

Steve threw his shield just as the Scarlet Witch rolled out of the way for the Asgardian's axe.   And as it was about to land, Quicksilver appeared in front of Skurge and was hit square in the jaw.  The speedster flew into the Executioner, sending them both over the bridge into the Hudson River below.

"Pietro!" Wanda cried as she ran over to the railing.  A few bubbles dotted the murky waters below.  "Hulk, they'll drown!"

The Jade Giant leapt from where he stood and dove into the river with a great splash.

The Avengers shouldered past the park-goers as the gathered on they rocky shore.  A moment later and the Hulk's verdant face came into view.  He hobbled towards them, dragging an unconscious Skurge behind him like a water-logged ragdoll.  Pietro clung to his thick neck, wet and shivering.  He slid from Hulk and collapsed onto the ground.

"Brother!" Wanda cried, running to his side.  "Are you all right?!"  She rubbed his back as he coughed up water.

"Skurge tried to k-kill m-me," Pietro growled between pants.

"You look like a drowned rat!" Hawkeye teased.  "You were in need of a bath anyway..."

"Shut up, Clint!" Steven barked.  He and Wanda both helped the speedster to his feet.  He gently brushed the wet hair from the boy's face.  "Are you ok?"

Pietro glared at him and slapped his hand away, eliciting gasps from his teammates and crowd (and one chuckle from the arrogant archer.).

"What the hell was that, Captain America?!" he shrieked, his cheeks blazing red.

"Accidents happen," Steve replied evenly. "Please, Pietro, you're making a scene..."

But Quicksilver's ire could not be tempered.

"You're worried about me making a scene?!  Look at my goddamn face!" Pietro screamed, pointing angrily at the large purple swath running along side his jaw. "I told you that 'I got it!' and you went and threw your 'mighty' shield anyway!"

"I didn't hear you!"

"Oh, didn't hear me, huh?" the boy jeered.  "Well, I hope you hear me now when I tell you that you won't be getting any tonight!"

Hulk hid his face behind his gigantic hands as Wanda looked horrified and Clint roared with laughter, clutching his sides.

"This is _amazing_!" he crowed.  "Hey, Old Man, don't fret!  You have your blood pressure to worry abou-AH!" Pietro grabbed Clint and hurled him halfway across the river.  The archer skipped like a stone for a few more feet before splashing down and sinking into the murky waters.

"Pietro!" Steve yelled.   Hulk lumbered off into the waters to retrieve their teammate.

"Leave me alone," the speedster muttered as his sister who tried to reach for him.  He stepped out of her reach and zipped off.

The citizens gathered around them, their cellphones in hand, no-doubt recording their tantrums.

"Jameson and TMZ are going to have a field day with this," Wanda muttered to herself.   She waved her hand and disappeared in a blast of red light, taking Skurge and Amora with her.

Steve stood alone on the shore, watching the Hulk fish Clint out of the Hudson.

"Captain...?" a young woman asked, breaking ranks to approach his side.  "Um, are you ok?"

"Why couldn't they just leave me in that iceberg?" he mumbled to himself.


End file.
